Sabrina and the Nephalem
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: Sabrina Spellman is about to be baptized by the church of night she has lost her boyfriend but she has met a Nephalem the son of the Dark lord himself a very powerful nephalem. I can't find an archive for The Chilling adventures of Sabrina so I put it here but this story takes place in the Chilling adventures of Sabrina universe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN since Netflix dropped its new Chilling Adventures of Sabrina I decided to make a fanfiction for it using a new OC that wasn't my werepyre hybrid so lets meet Cain the Nephalem.**

 **Chapter 1**

In the town of Greendale their lived a girl who was half witch half mortal who on her sixteenth birthday would have to choose between the witch world of her family and the human world of her friends that girl was named Sabrina Spellman but the town had another resident of even more satanic proportions he was half angel half demon his name is Cain Saint Angelo Morningstar and on his sixteenth birthday he would have to claim a witch as demon law says and he has chosen Sabrina but there was the problem he didn't want to take the girl away from her friends Cain had been watching Sabrina since he turned twelve and found out his father was the Dark Lord Lucifer also known as Samael, and Satan, and many other names.

Cain knew that his Father wanted him to take Sabrina as a follower when she turned sixteen he said that she, and Cain have been connected since birth but he wasn't forceful even with the blood of the devil and a succubus coursing through his veins he inherited the more angelic qualities of wanting to do good and be good though he wasn't without his moments of demonicness and darkness he wasn't righteous like an angel or evil like a demon he was at best neutral at best and he felt emotions had remorse and guilt for his own blood.

Cain was at the movie watching a horror movie marathon of satanic movies such as the Exorcist, the Omen and other similar movies (I won't describe the scenes because I've never seen them but if you have seen them just choose whichever movie and any scene from the movie you want and imagine him enjoying them the way Sabrina enjoys horror movies.).

After the last movie ended he left the theater with his older sister pandora the only other Nephalem aside from him and his twin brother Mabus "regular horror movie scale that was a seven or an eight demonic movie scale I give it nine or ten though I wish they would say that just because they have the blood of the Devil their not evil by default." said Cain talking about Damien "I'm connecting with the characters to deeply again aren't I?" he asked seeing his older sister looking at him weirdly "hey I get it you connect with children of Satan thanks to your own parentage I do to sometimes but I've been around since Adam and Eve had your namesake and Abel so I have better control since I was here before movies were even a thing." said Pandora Cain looked to the side and saw Sabrina and her friends.

"Hey Cain just because dad wants you to make the girl your's doesn't mean you can be a creeper and stare." said Pandora, "I'm not a creeper it's not like I watch her bathe or anything like that." said Cain "let's go home little brother." said Pandora and they returned to their house via flight or to the human eye it seemed like teleportation but if you listened you could hear the faint flapping of wings as they disappeared they did it in an ally way so as not to be seen.

 **The next day**

Cain woke up the next day looking at his calendar his birthday was also Samhain or Halloween to normal people .

"My lord are you ok." a voice in Cain's head said and he turned and saw his servant Sloth, Sloth was a hellhound like demon and probably the laziest hellhound ever made he was the embodiment of the sin of sloth but he was also the sin of Wrath but only if you made him mad enough to get up. "I'm fine Sloth." said Cain to the dog like demon "yes my liege." said Sloth.

Cain went downstairs and saw his family his eldest sister Pandora, his elder brothers Armilus, Hister, and Napoleon, his twin brother Mabus his mother Lilith, his step mother Abaddon and finally his father Lucifer "good morning Cain" said his father "father, mother, step mother, sister, brothers." said Cain "it seems the young prince slept tempestuously." said Abaddon "now that you mention it step mother, I did wake up a few times." said Cain "it's to be expected soon he will claim a witch as his follower and take his place upon the throne as the heir to the dark lord." said Armilus the eldest son of Lucifer but his second born child a demonic nephilim or angel human hybrid and known to mythology as the antichrist.

"I remember when I claimed my first witch she was so beautiful oh how I miss you Eva." said Hister he was also a nephilim child of Lucifer and the third born son but fourth born child and though he looked no older than eighteen history remembers him as one of the worst dictators in history Adolf Hitler.

"I hope you chose someone good looking little brother you need a good queen to help you rule the world." said Napoleon he was the second born son and third born child he was no older than twenty or so but was once the emperor of the french Napoleon Bonaparte "alright that's enough your brother is nervous enough as is for his ceremony and besides Lucifer and I already chose a witch for him and there will be no world domination everytime someone in this family tries they inevitably get overthrown by some goody two shoes hero so let's just let your brother be an anti hero instead of a villain, here you go sweety." said Cain's mother Lilith "what is this." said Cain looking at the beverage his mother put in front of him "before you can accept the powers of light and dark into your being you must cleanse your body of all the impurities that it's gathered over the last sixteen years of being human." said Lucifer, Lilith told her son some of the ingredients some sounding less than appetizing "Don't drink brother." said Armilus and his other siblings nodded at that but he grit his teeth and started to drink "it taste awful and I have to drink this for the rest of the week." said Cain "yes." said his father and everybody left the mansion.

Lucifer, Lilith, and Abaddon for a club/bar lucifer owned, Pandora, Armilus, Napoleon, and Hister, for the community college, and Cain and Mabus for highschool, Cain just looked out the window of their limo "Penny Dreadful for your thoughts brother." Said Mabus "it's just the witch I'm supposed to claim this weekend she has a mortal life she has friends a boyfriend I don't want to take that from her." said Cain "you won't if you allow it she can still have all that." said Mabus "yeah but remember for me to claim her I have to in every way mind body and soul, Mabus I don't want to rape the poor girl I'm not exactly like the rest of you I represent the light bringer and free will the choice to follow me I don't want to force this girl to do whatever she doesn't want to." said Cain.

"Cain my twin brother, of the six of us you probably got dads good looks she be crazy not to fall for you and want to bend over naked in front of you and let you claim her your also strong as hell and lets not forget a good incubus doesn't rape, besides when she signs the book of the beast she'll be transferred to the academy of unseen arts so she'll probably tell her friends and boyfriend that she's going to some posh boarding school in connecticut, where she'll meet another good looking guy and they'll get together probably." said Mabus.

Cain just continued to look out the window till they arrived at baxter high he saw Sabrina run into the school and could smell a curse on the girl he sent some of his power through the bond they share to her to cleanse her of the curse.

Cain made his way to class when he sensed Sabrina's anger and it only seemed to increase so Cain looked through her memories and found why she was angry her friend was assaulted by four jocks Cain made it a mental note to find out which ones did it and make their lives as hellish as the actual realm of hell.

"Hello young prince." said a teacher who passed him "Madame Satan what are you doing here shouldn't you be watching my fathers realm or maybe you should be kissing my fathers boots or hooves whatever you're into I don't judge or how about using my mothers name and trying to replace her at my father's side." said Cain "oh my prince all I want is to make sure that you claim your witch and have her join the church of night and follow your father "I get it you all want me to claim her and I will on her dark baptism no sooner no later, so stay out of my way do I make myself clear." said Cain "of course my prince." said Madame Satan.

 **After School**

Cain was walking home when he felt Sabrina in distress so he teleported to her arriving in a tree she saw her calling her boyfriend but he was gone and she fell to her knees crying Cain didn't know what to do he wasn't allowed to approach her till he claimed her at the ceremony but he couldn't leave her here so he sent calming energy to her and teleported home to get the advice of his family.

"Mom, dad something happened with Sabrina said Cain running into the house since he couldn't teleport into because of wards to keep out other archangels and angel like beings "what is it Cain?" asked his father "I don't know I was out walking and I felt Sabrina in distress through our bond I went to her on instinct and she was crying her boyfriend walking away from her I gave her some calming energy but I don't know what else to do I feel like she needs my help." Cain said.

"It's quite simple son there is a way you can speak to the girl it's called dream walking you enter the girls dreams so you two can communicate." said Lucifer and he taught his son how to perform the dream walking ritual.

 **With Sabrina**

Sabrina was on her way home she had felt a calming energy pass her while in the forest crying after she had told Harvey she was a witch it didn't go well and she tried to erase his memories of the talk but he ran from her before she could she arrived at the home she shared with her aunts and cousin "what's wrong cousin." said her cousin Ambrose "I told Harvey the truth and then he ran away from me I can only say that's a break up." said Sabrina "well that stupid idea aside at least now you can take your baptism without your feeling of him getting in the way." said Ambrose trying to cheer his cousin up "yeah Ambrose how do you feel like helping me with a spell not on Harvey I need to scare my principal." said Sabrina "my grimoire is your grimoire, now when will we be performing this magic?" asked Ambrose "midnightish." said Sabrina "the witching hour spooky." said Ambrose.

He and Sabrina went inside and she talked to her aunts about the weird sisters and how horrible they were and they put a curse on her her aunt hilda had her perform the test to see what remained she broke the egg and a bloody yolk came out and Hilda identified the curse and Zelda walked in "they're jealous of you darling your the daughter of a high priest and their nobodies." said Zelda.

Sabrina was told to take a bath and wash away the last remnants of the curse so she she went upstairs and took a bath.

 **Back with the Morningstar family**

"Alright Cain do you understand the ritual?" asked Lucifer "yes father." said Cain "good now go perform it." said Lucifer and Cain went upstairs to his room laid down and meditated till he opened his eyes again and he was in the forest again torches and candles lit and he noticed he was naked "what the hell, where did my clothes go." said Cain looking down "father could have mentioned I'd be naked for this." said Cain and he saw Sabrina "god damn this will be really awkward." said Cain and he approached the young blond "hello Sabrina Spellman." said Cain dragging as much courage out and trying not to sound embarrassed "Sabrina turned around who are you and why are you naked?" asked Sabrina "my name is Cain and I'm the guy assigned by the dark lord to look after you." said Cain "as to why I'm naked it's because the Dark Lord who is my father forgot to mention when you dream walk you can't keep your clothes on." said Cain.

"Are you the Antichrist?" asked Sabrina "a good guess but no thats my older brothers and my twin brother." said Cain "what are you, you don't look like any demon I've read about." said Sabrina "that's because I'm not a demon I'm what's called a Nephalem the offspring of an angel and a demon my father is Lucifer who for all intents and purposes is still an Archangel and my mom is Lilith the demon queen." said Cain "why are you here?" asked Sabrina "because Sabrina I've been watching you since we were twelve in that time we've formed a kind of empathy bond I can feel everything you've ever felt I felt your sadness when you told Harvey about you being half-witch, it physically hurts me when you feel pain I sent you a comforting feeling earlier today." said Cain "why have I never seen you till today?" asked Sabrina "because I'm not allowed to approach you in person till your dark baptism." said Cain and he prepared to leave.

"Please stay." said Sabrina "as long as you want me to Sabrina." said Cain and she hugged him he wrapped her in his black raven like wings "Thank you Cain." said Sabrina and she and Cain walked through the woods following her parents and they came to a scene it was both their parents with two children on a alter one was a normal girl the other was a boy with pitch black wings they knew it was them Cain now understood what his father meant about him and Sabrina being connected since birth he had connected them at birth.

 **Back in the real world**

Cain woke up back in his clothes "thank god." said Cain, Cain got out of bed and saw it was around midnight and grabbed his phone connecting his wireless earbuds and turned on Linkin Park to help him fall asleep.

 **With Sabrina**

Sabrina got out of her bath and got dressed she and Ambrose performed the spell on her principal and she went to her room and looked through a book of demons and demon like creatures trying to find nephalems and she did " _Nephalem the unholy offspring of angels and demons these beings are considered one of the most powerful races among supernatural kind they hold dominion of heaven and hell they are usually only born through fallen angels due to the fact that a normal angel would never mate with a demon currently there is only one known Nephalem named Pandora daughter of Lucifer and Lilith it is said she is so powerful that the realms of heaven and hell fear her potential."_ Sabrina read " _these beings are considered neutral spirits neither good nor evil though it is believed that should they join one side it could tip the balance of power in the universe."_ the passage continued " _the Nephalem have many abilities from both sides of their family from manipulating the elements to controlling the flames of heaven and hell to magic."_ Sabrina finished

After reading the paragraph on her mysterious guardian angel/demon she prepared to go to bed but saw her window open with claw marks on it and she heard a rasping voice call her name "who- who are you show yourself." sabrina said "I heard you calling in the woods." said the voice and on her dressing curtain she saw a demon with long mingers a long tail and a skull like head with sunken eyes "and I came." the demons said going down and turning into a cat.

 **With Cain**

Cain woke up found Sloth sleeping at the foot of his bed like a normal dog and went down to breakfast "Cain can I speak with you." said Armilus "what is it Armilus?" asked Cain "do you not want to claim the girl and bring her into the church of night?" asked Armilus "I don't know I just wish I knew what I could do to help her." said Cain "In that case get her a Malum Malus." said Armilus "the hell is a Malum Malus?" Cain asked "it depends on who it's for, for males it translates to the apple of evil, and for females it translates to fruit of knowledge use your mental powers and guide her to the oldest tree in an orchard it will show her the future she can have with you and the church of night." said Armilus "thanks Armilus." said Cain leaving for Baxter.

"I never thought that in the years I'd see you guiding our younger brother down a path of being a better person than you." said Pandora "that boy is the future weather we like it or not if we can guide him in making the right choice for heaven and hell then let's do that and bring peace between the two universal superpowers." said Armilus.

"no longer trying to end the world are wen finally growing up." said Pandora "eversince the new Satan banished us from our own home I've had to change for the good of Cain and Mabus and someday soon Cain will lead us down to hell and reclaim the throne." said Armilus "that I can agree with." said Pandora.

 **With Cain**

Cain arrived at Baxter high and went into Sabrina's surface mind and found she already knew of the Malum Malus so he just decided to guide her to it and he also decided to say fuck the rules the only approach the mortal you guard on their baptism was less a rule and more a guideline probably so as to see if the demons can just dominate and enslave a witch Cain was going for that.

Cain went looking for Sabrina he found her but she looked different from last night she was wearing a red long sleeved shirt and black tights and boots which was normal for her as far as he knew but she also had black lipstick on and a black leather jacket she kind of reminded him of his own fashion since mostly black with little color, Cain still approached her "hello Sabrina Spellman." said Cain greeting her the same way he had the night before.

Sabrina turned around and saw teen she saw her dreams last night "I thought you said you couldn't approach me till my baptism." said Sabrina "that's less a rule and more of a guideline I think it exist for the purpose of making sure that demonic beings don't gain any love for their witch slave but since I don't see you as a slave I say fuck that and decided to approach you." said Cain.

"Anyway I want to help you find the Malum Malus later today, I believe in free will I think you should choose whether you want to work with me or not and I think the only way we'll figure this out is if you get that apple." said Cain "thank you Cain." said Sabrina "I did some research on nephalem last night it said there was only one named Pandora but if you're one of them that means there are two." said Sabrina "ok there are more than two they just aren't well known for thousands of years we've been hunted by heaven and hell alike without the knowledge of my father and grandfather to some angels we are abominations same to some demons , so we've learned to hide ourselves trying to stay off of heaven and hells radar till I take the throne." said Cain "now I believe you have a club to start and a friend to help." said Cain and Sabrina left smiling at Cain and kissing him on the cheek.

 **After Class**

Cain was waiting in front of a limo for Sabrina she came out and met him "how'd it go?" he asked "my club got approved now I know Susie can be protected if I leave." said Sabrina "well hop in and lets go apple picking." said Cain Sabrina got into the limo Salem her familiar hopping in to.

Cain sat on the seats his familiar Sloth lying in a seat "Sabrina this is Sloth my incredibly lazy familiar." said Cain Sloth didn't bother to look up when his master mentioned him "Sloth get up were helping Sabrina find a Malum Malus." said Cain as they arrived at the orchard when they arrived Sabrina saw Harvey and started to get upset again "hey Sabrina if you don't want to do this today we can come back some other time." said Cain "no I'm fine let's go find the apple." said Sabrina and they made their way through a maze on their way through a Scarecrow monster attacked them sensing their masters in danger Sloth transformed into his wrath form and Salem went into his true form to defend Sabrina and Cain.

"Good boy Sloth." said Cain "good kitty Salem." said Sabrina "alright let's get to that tree." Salem and Sloth lead the witch and nephalem to an old tree at the end of the maze.

Sabrina approached the tree took the only red apple among the green apples and asked "Malum should I be baptized?" and took a bite out of the apple and Cain connected their minds so he could see what she saw and they were in a dark world woman hanging from the tree and the trees trunk cracking as a beast came out it was a strange goat beast the beast growled "this doesn't make sense that's not my dad he rarely takes on a demonic form." said Cain the demonic goat man started approaching them and Sabrina spat out the apple both Cain and Sabrina panting "that didn't make sense my father always either looks human or angelic rarely taking on that form." said Cain "are you saying that wasn't Satan?" asked Sabrina "it was at the very least not my father but he's not the only one who takes on a demonic man goat form there are plenty of those in hell so it could have been one of them." said Cain.

Cain and Sabrina left the orchard and Cain took her home and returned to Morningstar manor.

"Mom, Dad I need to talk to you two." Cain called were in the lounge son." called his father and he went to them "what is it son?" asked Lucifer "I had a vision about Sabrina and she was being attacked by a strange goat like demon." said Cain and all the members of his family look at each other "Cain we need to tell you something said Lucifer.

 **AN Cain has approached Sabrina and has just found out that there is another demon after her will his parents admit that there is another demon ruling hell that isn't them and that he's after Cain and Sabrina find out next chapter.**

 **As you can probably see this story is in a universe where Sabrina told Harvey but couldn't erase his memory I won't bash Harvey probably but this is probably the last time you'll see him in my story probably sorry to all you Harvey fan's out there but it's my story and I can write it how I want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The Dark Baptism**

Cain sat before his family "Cain what were about to tell you is something that we had hoped to avoid till you were ready but this vision tells us your destiny maybe closer at hand then we thought." said Lucifer "what do you mean father?" asked Cain "sixteen years ago before you were born but after Abbadon gave birth to Mabus we were banished by an upstart demon calling himself Satan he claimed that I was not the true ruler of hell that he was the true ruler, the true dark lord he challenged me to ritual combat I accepted we battled and then I lost I don't know how but I did he allowed us and all of our followers to live only if we left hell and so we did." Lucifer explained.

"We left hell and came up here to earth and the first thing I did was go to my old friend Edward Spellman I need to tell Edward to hide Sabrina and have you two connected when you were born I feared that with this new Satan in power he would have Edward killed for mating with a mortal even though I allowed it some demons did not like it they believed it to be inappropriate for a witch to marry a mortal even when the devil himself blesses the union so we bonded you two to protect you two your bond protects you from the false Satan, we bonded you two by creating a new book to sign her name in it's called the book of the Dark Light when signing her name it connected you two the way the witches who had signed the book of the beast up to sixteen years ago are connected to me." said Lucifer "ok why did you call it the book of dark light?" asked Cain "as a nephalem who is a creature that is half angel half demon you are a mix between light and dark but more specifically you are what's called the dark light a combination of the light of heaven and the darkness of hell, but there is also a prophecy saying the dark light shall bring peace to heaven and hell, balance between the demons and angels, and protect the earth from holy and unholy threats." said Lucifer "so this new Satan what does he want with me and Sabrina?" asked Cain.

"Your power and her power with you two as his puppet king and queen the demons will follow him no questions asked." said Lucifer "it all begins when the thirteen rise again and summon their red angel of death only the daughter night and the dark light can stop them." said Lucifer.

"I think I need to sleep on this." said Cain and he went upstairs to his room to sleep.

 **The next day**

Cain woke up and went downstairs to his family "father I have to ask you about something." said Cain.

"What is it my son?" asked Lucifer.

"Father what do we represent humans say we represent evil and slavery but I can't see that with us." said Cain.

"You are indeed correct my son humans do indeed dislike our kind but because they don't know the real truth behind me that I came down to earth, and then went down to hell to keep the darkness in check and help keep the balance between the dark and light but I represent free will I don't care about good and evil if you want to conquer the world and cause the apocalypse like your older brothers did then do it just don't let the goody two shoes in the world kill you, if you want to protect the weak and the innocent to it, if you just don't care that's good to." said Lucifer.

"Thank you for the explanation father, I'm going to go see Sabrina." said Cain.

"Ah I see you decided to say fuck the rules and decided to approach the girl." said Lucifer and Cain left the house and teleported right outside Sabrina's home.

Cain mentally contacted Sabrina "morning Sabrina." said Cain.

"Cain is that you?" asked Sabrina.

"Take a look outside." said Cain and Sabrina came to the window and saw Cain.

"Cain what are you doing here?" asked Sabrina.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out I figured your aunts would be okay with it seeing as how I'm not a mortal." said Cain.

Sabrina quickly got dressed she didn't know why but she felt more comfortable around Cain maybe it was because he was a half demon and she was a half witch he understood living in two worlds though he lived in the holy and unholy worlds she still felt that connection.

She went downstairs and saw her aunts and cousin she ate her breakfast and went outside and saw Cain in front of a limo "where did the limo come from?" asked Sabrina.

"it's an enchanted vehicle everyone in my family uses one I figured maybe you'd want to arrive at Baxter in style." said Cain opening the back door for her.

"Such a gentleman." said Sabrina getting in the limo though she started thinking about Harvey and how he was bound to have told Susie and Roz about how she's a witch and while Sabrina doubted that Harvey believed it she figured he'd tell them she was at least crazy.

"I sense your troubled Sabrina tell me what's wrong." said Cain.

"Cain do you think that Harvey has told Roz and Susie about me yet?" asked Sabrina.

Cain thought on this for a bit "it may be possible that he's started telling people he thinks your crazy but he may also believe you are a witch I've been through the boys mind and when he was a kid he saw a demon in the mines." said Cain.

"Harvey saw a demon what kind of demon?" asked Sabrina.

"From what I saw goat like, like the one in our vision, speaking of which turns out my dad is no longer the dark lord a new demon overthrew him before I was born and he now rules hell and he wants you and me for our power according to my dad, my dad believes only you and me together can stop him and put either myself or father back on the throne." said Cain.

"If your father is no longer the dark lord who am I signing my name to?" asked Sabrina.

"At your dark baptism my father is going to present a new book for a newer generation of witches to sign it's called the book of dark light that is the book that if you sign puts you in my service and has you follow me, it is there where my father will find the witches of this coven who are still loyal and those who serve the new dark lord and the ones who wish to be loyal to me." said Cain.

The limo pulled into Baxter high and Cain and Sabrina got out of the limo "Cain last night I was visited by the high priest of the Church of Night he said the Dark lord represents free will is that true?" Sabrina asked.

"My father did indeed represent free will he represented the freedom to choose your own path and not let something like fate or good and evil dictate your life but the new Satan I don't know what he represents I just found out about him last night I can't judge whether he's good or evil." said Cain.

They were about to go inside when Sabrina saw Susie, Roz, and Harvey leaving Sabrina looked towards Cain asking if she should Cain just nodded she grabbed Cain's hand and dragged her to her friends "Susie what happened?" asked Sabrina.

"I'm suspended." said Susie.

"how it's not even first period." said Sabrina.

"She got into a fight with some assholes who were taking down our wicca posters" said Roz.

"How many." asked Harvey not really acknowledging Sabrina being there.

"Susie we have to go to the police this is assault." said Sabrina.

"Yeah but I started the fight." said Susie.

"Susie I promise this will not happen again but you need to tell me their names." said Sabrina and Susie did.

Sabrina grabbed Cain and they went to office "Billy Marlin, Ed Dursley, Seth Grinwis, and Carl Tapper." said Sabrina to Ms. Wardwell.

"Four of Greendale's favorite sons golden boys." said Ms. Wardwell Cain went to find the only other person he knew who knew how to torment humans his older twin half brother Mabus.

Cain found Mabus flirting with several girls and he almost felt guilty for interrupting, "hey Mabus I need advice." said Cain.

"Sorry ladies but my brother needs some of my world class advice will continue this later." said Mabus turning to his brother "whats up bro." said Mabus.

"I need to torment some mortal boys who are messing with a friend of Sabrina's." said Cain.

"God you are flipped for this girl aren't you?" said Mabus.

"Yeah so what." said Cain

"Nothing it's just I haven't seen you like this with a girl since Evelyn it's just weird to me." said Mabus.

"Now if you want these guys off the girls back its best to do something that embarasses them deeply and then take the one thing that will make them men their ability to rise to the occasion take that and I'm sure they'll be humbled." said Mabus.

Mabus left his twin for class and Cain went back to Sabrina "so I talked to Mabus because he's the expert on torturing mortals in the family and he said we need to embarrass them and take away their ability to rise to the occasion as he put it." said Cain.

"I only know three witches who can and would love to do that." said Sabrina "the weird sisters." she said.

"They may be bitches but their bitches who know how to torture mortals alright summon them then get them to agree to the plan and find those four assholes and bring them to the mines and we'll make their lives hell." said Cain.

 **That night**

Cain was in a tree outside the mines eating an apple when Sabrina, the weird sisters, and the four idiot jocks showed up and Cain went into the mines after them a camcorder with night vision ready.

Cain filmed the jocks making out "oh I can't wait to see the youtube views I get from this." said Cain he stopped recording when the illusion the four witches put the four idiot jocks under wore off the four jocks wanted the pictures back but the weird sister decided it was time to take their boy hood from them they frightened them and the four jocks ran out of the mines still in their boxers.

I went back to the entrance and waited for the four witches the weird sisters left without a word to me and Sabrina came out next "nice I don't think those assholes will be messing with with Susie or having fun with woman anytime soon." said Cain and Sabrina just smiled at him.

"Hey Cain will you take me home?" asked Sabrina.

Cain thought about this and said "sure Sabrina come on the cars waiting for us." said Cain and the two made their way to Cain's limo.

The limo arrived at the funeral home "hey Cain is there a way to have both my power and freedom?" asked Sabrina.

"That's exactly what I'm offering you Sabrina your not my servant, your my partner." said Cain

"Your partner?" asked Sabrina.

"Yes my partner now sleep tight tomorrow is you baptism, I'm much better than the dark lord after you sign my book you and I will be connected and I give you permission to still see your friends but remember as a witch you will stop aging at the same rate they do as the grow older they will die someday and but I'll never abandon you." said Cain.

"Thank you Cain goodnight." said Sabrina going inside.

"Cain got in the limo and went home to rest.

 **The next day**

Cain woke up the next day drank the horrible concoction his mother made and then his mother, step mother, and father all left leaving him with his older siblings so they could finish the preparations for Cain's ascension to power as he gains his own following at the baptism.

Cain had another idea for what he was going to do with Sabrina tonight he was going to give her one last night with her friends or at least one last normal night with her friends.

Cain dialed Sabrina's number hey Sabrina I'm going to take you out to Roz's party tonight I want you to have one normal night with your friends be ready." said Cain and he prepared for the party "we will tell mothers and father you will meet them in the woods at the appointed time and if you are late you and the girl will be burned by hellfire." said Pandora and Cain got in his limo and they went to Sabrina's home he dressed as a demonic looking warrior with black armor with demonic wing designs on the arm and and horns on the helm.

He arrived at Sabrina's home and Sabrina got in the limo "you look beautiful in that dress." said Cain.

"Thanks Cain you look handsome in the dark armor." said Sabrina.

"Thank you Sabrina." said Cain.

"Cain Ambrose said that I may never see my friends again and that may want to forget them I know I'll live longer than them but will I really just want to forget." asked Sabrina.

"When questions like this arise I look towards my sister Pandora she has been alive since my namesake Cain killed his brother she has loved and lost many people I once asked her do you wish you had never known them and she told me she wouldn't change her experience for anything she told me if she forgot them then they were truly dead, for as long as one person remembers you after death you still live on in their hearts, what I'm telling you Sabrina is that when they die and if you want to forget them just remember that if you do then they are truly gone but as long as you remember them they will live on in you." said Cain and Sabrina smiled at him.

"Thank you Cain." said Sabrina hugging him and then she did something that surprised her and Cain she kissed him on his lips "I'm sorry Cain." said Sabrina.

"Its ok Sabrina there's nothing to be ashamed of I liked it and I actually kind of like you." said Cain taking Sabrina's hand she and Cain looked into each others eyes and started kissing again.

"Wait till the baptism for now ok." said Cain.

"Alright Cain." said Sabrina and they arrived at Roz's place they went up to her door and they went inside of it.

"Sabrina." called Roz and they started talking Cain let Sabrina talk with her friends and just smiled happy he could give Sabrina one more normal night with her friends Cain and Sabrina danced and then everyone sang happy birthday to Sabrina they had cake and finally the two just slow danced.

They went outside to see the start of the eclipse and so it was time for them to slip away Cain picked up Sabrina bridal style "time to make you my witch get it." said Cain "you're not that funny Cain." said Sabrina though she did crack a smile at his attempt at humor and they teleported away and walked into the woods Cain and she seperated because he had to be dramatic with his family.

Cain arrived at the place he was to meet his family "tonight our unholy family begins to remake our following here tonight, do you Cain Saint Angelo Morningstar do you swear to be heir apparent to the throne of darkness and the throne of light to do swear to be the Dark light." said Lucifer staring his youngest in the eyes his eyes glowing red and looking goat like.

Cain closed his eyes and when he opened them they were glowing red also with slit pupils "I swear on my grace and dark soul that I shall lead the light and dark down the path of true good and true justice." said Cain bowing his head.

"Then by my power as the light bringer and angel of light and the flame of vengeance I name you Cain Saint Angelo Morningstar the Dark Light heir to the throne of heaven and hell." said Lucifer waving his hand at his son and Cain felt more power than he had ever known surge through him.

"Now let us go see the witches." said Lucifer and the family went to the dark baptism.

Upon arriving Lucifer caused the flame to go wild and the nine unholy beings appeared before the witches Lucifer taking on his satanic form, lilith her succubus form, Abbadon her demon form, Armilus his antichrist form which looked like Lucifer's own goat form only with a human head with a goats legs, Napoleon appeared as a demonic humanoid same with Hister, and the Nephalem twins looked human except they had glowing red eyes and silver hair.

"Hello witches and warlocks you all should know me your dark lord Satan the true Satan not a false idol like the one you've replaced me with now I'm going to make this quick because I have other shit I've got to do, now listen I'm here to find out who among you is still loyal to me and my family and who all will join the future dark lord my son Cain the future Satan and who will join my other sons, now here's what going to happen I have six new books here a new Book of the beast sign it and I know you will be loyal to me and only me and four books of the antichrist, sign one of these four and you will be loyal to one of my four antichrist sons Armilus, Napoleon, Hister, and Mabus, and the final book is the book of Dark Light sign this book and you swear loyalty and allegiance to my youngest son Cain Morningstar." said Lucifer.

"Now everyone line up in front of each book." said Lucifer levitating the books.

Sabrina chose the book of Dark light as did the weird sisters for some reason and so the four of them stood before Cain another boy did as well he introduced himself as Nick Scratch the five of them signed their names in the book of Dark Light.

Sabrina saw her aunts sign Lucifer's book but the other witches refused to believe that this was their dark lord.

"Sabrina Spellman you must sign the book of the beast now." said Blackwood.

"Did you not listen to my father mortal that book is no longer valid for as long as you are not signed with anyone in the family you shall be without a coven, I Cain Morningstar true heir to the thrones of light and night name Sabrina Edwina Diana Spellman as the high priestess of the Dark Light Coven." said Cain.

Cain just put his wings around his five new followers and teleported away first dropping Nick and the Weird Sisters at their homes and finally stopping at Sabrina's "Cain why do you feel so much more powerful?" asked Sabrina.

"Before I came I swore myself to the role as the Dark Light and my body filled with so much more power more than I've ever had before as a normal Nephalem." said Cain.

But they saw the other witches appear before them "hang on Brina I want try out something." said Cain and he held up his hands and arms and shot blue flame as a storm came and lightning flashed "listen up you old fashioned ass holes if any of you fuck with me Sabrina, or any of my followers I will introduce you to the blue flames and you will burn and go to hell where upon my ascension the throne you shall burn with the evil mortals for thousands of years before I give you a second chance." said Cain his voice booming with power like a wrathful god.

His threat forced the other witches to leave and Hilda and Zelda went into the house "Thank you Cain." said Sabrina.

"You and the other four are under my protection now so I won't let anything happen to you." said Cain kissing the top of Sabrina's head.

Sabrina went inside her house after one last makeout session with Cain and he returned home.

 **Two days later**

Cain woke up on monday morning and went down to breakfast "so now we know that the rest of the church of night is at least on the fence about us or the false Satan so what do we do wipe them out like the last Coven who chose him over us." said Armilus

"No we'll give them time to see the error of their ways should they not we shall consider wiping out the church of night and rebuilding it." said Lucifer Cain didn't want to be part of the discussion of wiping out an entire coven they hadn't done it since he was twelve and they lived in Lawrence, Kansas with the church of darkness Cain didn't want to think about murder and near genocide they were performing.

Cain just grabbed some toast and went to his limo and went to pick up Sabrina he arrived at the Spellman family home and Sabrina got in the lim and they went to school.

So it was decided that the girl who was half witch, half mortal who had to choose the life of a mortal or the immortal world of the witch and the boy who was half angel and half demon chose both light and night.

Sabrina went to her first wicca meeting and she heard her self and Cain called to principal Hawthorns office when they entered Hawthorn was talking about Wicca when something strange happen Hawthorn started bleeding from the eye and and foaming at the mouth and Cain and Sabrina knew it was the dark lord.

"Well, well Satan I finally meet you I honestly thought you'd be taller." said Cain staring the demon who took his bloodline away in his bleeding eyes.

"I can admire defiance boy but you and the girl will be mine she will sign my book and you will lead my armies." said Satan.

"They'll soon be my armies again and when they are I will personally execute you and all your followers in front of heaven and hell." said Cain "come on Sabrina we don't need to listen to this asshole anymore." said Cain and the duo left and Satan was fuming.

 **A.n. here it is guys the next chapter and when I said Dropped last chapter I meant dropped as in released not dropped like canceled sorry for the confusion now like I said there won't be Harvey bashing it will be like how he was near the end of the season now why is Sabrina still friends with Susie and Roz because Harvey isn't dumb enough to spread a rumor like Sabrina is a witch to rest of the school they'll just think he's crazy why do you think he hasn't told anyone he saw a demon in the mines because to a normal person it sounds insane.**

 **Cain and Mabus's demon forms are based on Dante and Virgil's devil triggers from the DMC reboot because I think they work for demon angel hybrids so don't crucify me for using something from the Dmc remake.**

 **anyway next time the Spellmans get called to trial for breach of promise and the Morningstars for "fraud" as the royal family of hell anyway like, favorite, and review and I'll see you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **The Trial**

Sabrina and Cain exited the office and Sabrina ran to the bathroom and Cain almost passed out against the lockers looking like he was ready to throw up Mabus suddenly walked up behind his younger twin brother "yo bro you ok?" asked Mabus.

Cain was panting like he had just run a marathon "I'll tell you when we get home." said Cain walking away.

"Mabus worried for his brother called their family "father I think Cain just had a experience he's not well physically and from what I can feel from our twin bond he feels frightened of something." said Mabus

"We'll discuss it with him when we are all at home I have something to discuss with the family as well.

On his way to class Cain stopped by the bathroom and unloaded the contents of his stomach "why did this affect me like this?" Cain asked himself.

 **Lunch time**

Cain sat on the roof of the school eating lunch still trying to calm himself after the incident with Satan Cain could still here Satan whispering in his ear that Sabrina was mortal and mortal flesh dies.

 **Morningstar residence**

Cain and Mabus arrived home and they went to the kitchen "alright we're all here you wanna tell us what had you so frightened this morning?" asked Mabus.

"I saw Satan today the bastard possessed the principal and threatened me and Sabrina and he felt more powerful than me, that doesn't happen often." said Cain.

"That is true you are the strongest being here from our training but this tells us we may need to up your training and you and Sabrina need to hurry and consummate your relationship." said Lucifer.'

"Father I just started dating the girl I can't ask her out of the blue to have sex with me I might be part incubus but I still have some form of integrity." said Cain.

"It might be best if you don't have sex with the girl just yet we along with the spellmans have been called to trial." said Lilith.

"For what?" asked Cain.

"Fraud, because they consider us frauds to the royal house." said Abaddon.

"Can they do that?" asked Mabus.

"Technically yes." said Armilus.

"Its something dad gave them to remind them they have free will to call someone or something claiming to be the royal family of hell to question." said Pandora.

"We are to meet the church of night tonight at midnight." said Lucifer "be ready." he concluded.

"Yes father." the Morningstar children said.

Cain was in his room listening to Linkin Park on his phone when he got a telepathic communication from Sabrina "Sabrina what is it?" asked Cain worried.

"I've been summoned by the Infernal courts I don't know how to fight this." said Sabrina.

"Sabrina calm down I know a man who can help us a man my father said could probably beat him in a court trial if needed." said Cain.

"Who?" asked Sabrina.

"His name is Daniel Webster years ago my father made a deal with him but another demon probably the same one who is running hell now perverted the deal he became the greatest lawyer in the world but he only got and won the most deplorable of cases one case the man he saved broke into his house raped and murdered his daughter." said Cain (I think it was heavily implied Daniels daughter was raped just from the way he spoke of it).

"My god." said Sabrina.

"Yeah after that my dad was able to relocate him he may not help us so if that comes to pass I promise I will do everything I can to help you but you must realize my family may choose to have all the non believers killed because of this and have it rebuilt by only our trusted followers they've done it before but not since I was twelve and we lived in Lawrence." said Cain a little depressed at the death his family caused.

"Anyway meet me at Daniel's residence we'll try to convince him together." said Cain.

"Cain are you ok?" Sabrina asked.

"Me and my family are being called to trial for fraud, the non-believers don't believe us to be the royal family." said Cain.

The connection went silent and Cain prepared to meet Sabrina at Daniel Webster's home he sent the address to her her via telepathy.

 **A few hours before the trial**

Cain and Sabrina arrived at Daniel Webster's residence and knocked on the door he answered.

"Daniel Webster my name is Cain Morningstar I'm calling in your debt to the Morningstar family for hiding you from the new Satan." said Cain.

"Mr. Webster I need your help we both do I'm being tried for breach of promise and Cain and his whole family are being tried for royal fraud." said Sabrina.

Daniel allowed the two in "I'd ask you two to take a seat but that would encourage you to stay." said Daniel.

"Listen Daniel we need your help my dad helped you hide yourself after your daughter died and I am sorry about that but if you help us I'll be able to fight the bastard who perverted your deal which will free you from hell's grasp." said Cain "the trial is at midnight if you decide to help us." said Cain and he and Sabrina left.

 **Midnight the Church of Night**

The Morningstar and Spellman family stood in the courtroom Lucifer had decided he would burn the whole court if he had to.

"Cain Saint Angelo and Sabrina Spellman stand" said the three judges "how do you two plea." said the man to the side.

"Not guilty." said Daniel Webster walking in.

"Danny is that you well I'm glad to see you here old friend." said Lucifer.

"He's the official lawyer of the Morningstar family." said Cain.

The trial went on with questions some ending with the people calling Sabrina a tramp and Cain trying not to set the church and everyone in it on fire.

Blackwood brought out the older book of the beast and had Sabrina turn to an indicated page and her name was written.

"Dishonors I would like to submit the book dark light a book created for Cain Morningstar by the true Lucifer Morningstar." said Daniel

"Mr Morningstar could you go to the first page and read the name and date?" asked Daniel.

"Sabrina Spellman October 31st, 1998." said Cain "the same day we were born." said Cain.

"With her name having been signed to the Dark light she is therefore his." said Daniel and the trial was over for the night.

The next day Cain and Sabrina went home "we can relax a bit more but I wouldn't get to comfortable they'll probably bring up how I'm not a Morningstar." said Cain.

The two arrived at school and found WICCA handing out flyers for band books.

 **During class**

Cain and Sabrina were listening to lectures on the Lewis and Clark expedition and how they were running out of food when they saw a young girl in the halls bleeding and with a slit throat they got up followed the girl and found a book filled with newspaper articles about how Daniel saved the worst people but Cain and Sabrina already knew this so it was useless.

"Whoever did this clearly doesn't know that I already told you about him having to defend the damned.

 **The Trial**

"Ms. Spellman you and your sisters are certified midwives are you not?" asked Webster to Sabrina's aunts.

"Yes." answered the Spellman sisters.

"You've delivered a number of babies including your own niece Sabrina?" asked Daniel.

"Yes." answered the sisters.

"Was Sabrina born of a mortal woman?" asked Daniel.

"Yes." answered the sisters

"Mrs. Morningstar you are a succubus or a Lust demon are you not?" asked Webster to Lilith.

"I am indeed and proud of it." answered Lilith.

"Your husband Lucifer is an archangel sent from heaven to keep the balance between the light and the dark and become the flame of vengeance and he impregnated you shortly after with Pandora and then again sixteen years ago with Cain making him a nephalem?" asked Webster.

"Yes though my husband has a tendency to be like Zeus and stick his dick in whatever pair of legs is around why do you think there are three nephalem and four antichrist and only two of those are mine." said Lilith.

"Mom no one wants to hear about your and dads sex life." said Cain.

"Therefore Cain is part Angel part Demon and sabrina half witch half mortal therefore Cain is not subject ot mortal court or Sabrina only half subject to this court." said Webster.

"Absurd your dishonors you can't believe this is the mother of demon kind." said Blackwood.

"Well you're half right I'm not the mother of demon kind I'm not that loose they were either born of other demons or one of my husbands flings with other divine beings only believe it or not one third of the demons in hell are my kids." said Lilith.

"I demand a jury of mortals and angels." said Webster and suddenly there was a bright light.

"You rang." said a man with bright blond hair and blue eyes "Michael, Gabriel, Raphael." said Lucifer and a light appeared at the three judges "father you decided to judge my son and his new witch.

"Yes Lucifer my son I'm taking this farce of a trial." said God also known as Godfrey to the mortals when he came to earth.

"Now as I am the new judge of this court we shall reconvene tomorrow the jury shall consist of my four sons Michael, Samael also known as Lucifer, Gabriel and Raphael the four Archangels." said god and the court was dismissed.

 **At the mansion**

"Since your grandfather is really old fashioned he wants to do this with old human laws he wants to either throw you two in a river or strip you down and find a witches and devils mark." said Lucifer.

"Unless there's a way to prove she's a baptized Catholic." said Lilith.

"Wait if she's baptized she can go free?" asked Cain.

"Of course as long as she was baptized before her name was signed in the old book of the beast then its between you Godfrey and the new Satan of who gets Sabrina Spellman's soul." said Lilith.

Cain went to his room and was contacted by Sabrina "Cain the dark lord offered me a deal I can see my friends once a year and I won't be punished in the pit if I ratify my signature Daniel thinks I shouldn't take it aunt Zelda thinks I should." said Sabrina.

"Always look underneath the underneath this is Satan were dealing with that thing has some dark plans for the both of us." said Cain.

 **The next day**

Cain and Sabrina were walking through the woods "Cain I need to ask you a really weird question if your grandfather is going to judge me on whether I have a witches mark or not can you find it."

"Only you can try to find my devils mark if I have one." said Cain the two stood across from each other and stripped each other down "I can't find a mark on you what about me." said Cain.

Sabrina looked over Cain and couldn't find any demonic mark on him "Cain what does a devil's mark look like?" asked Sabrina.

"Usually a pentagram or something like that." said Cain.

"Well I can't find it or anything like it." said Sabrina.

Though she was thinking about the tent he was pitching in his boxer.

"We should probably get dressed." said Cain blushing.

"Yeah." said Sabrina and the two got dressed and proceeded to school.

 **At school**

Cain was in the library reading a book called the Chronicles of Nick a book series about a kid who was half demon like him. (this guy will mostly read and watch things about demon half breeds.)

"Bro what's up with you your mind is in a whirlwind finally tie the knot with Sabrina?" asked Mabus to his twin.

"None of your business dick for brains." said Cain.

"Bro not nice I was just curious." said Mabus with a smile on his face.

"So seriously you look like you just saw a hot super model chick naked which if so I envy little brother." said Mabus, Cain just continued reading his book.

 **The trial**

Cain and Sabrina were about to strip down to prove they were not marked when Hilda came in with a piece of paper "lord Godfrey I would like to present a certificate of a catholic baptism witnessed by her mother Diana spellman and myself Hilda Spellman one day before Edward signed the book of the beast rendering it null and void but allowing Cain to keep his hold on Cain." said Hilda.

"Well looks like only me and my Grandson the future ruler of light and dark have a claim on the Spellman girl and please miss spellman call me Godfrey." said God.

"This is appaling and makes a mockery of this court I will not stand for a false god jusding." said Blackwood.

"Ok that's it if you all will not accept me as your new god I shall burn your coven to ashes and send you to hell and then when I reclaim the throne I will execute your false lord and have each and everyone of you watch." said Cain the flames around him growing and gaining a bluish tint to it showing it was becoming hellfire a powerful pressure was felt by all and a trap door opened.

"well it seems we forced the devil to the bargaining table." said Webster Cains power calming down.

 **A few hours later**

"Due to conflicts of contract, and breeding Sabrina Spellman may retain her mortal life in exchange she must attend the academy of unseen arts and attend weekly black mass." said Blackwood "and we the profane acknowledge our mistake in not recognizing the Morningstar family for who they are." said Blackwood and the court was dismissed.

 **The Morningstar home**

"Well it seems that Hilda has been excommunicated well since she still follows my husband guess I can offer her a place in the coven I'm building." thought Lilith to herself going to sleep with her husband and sister wife.

 **A.N. here it is it feels lack luster and for that I'm sorry I just really thought I wrote myself into a corner with that book of dark light thing on the day they were born so I wrote the latter part to be more of length with the actual episode any see ya guys next chapter how will Cain protect Sabrina in the academy and how often can the son of sin loose his temper with the weird sisters for attacking their high priestess as they are part of the his coven now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. warning this chapter will contain a very angry Cain which an angry Angel Demon hybrid will only mean doom for whatever poor fool is in his way also question do you guys want me do the dream demon and if so how should I have Cain handle it and also should Cain and Sabrina get darker and decide to dominate the weird sisters for their cruel tricks on sabrina in the coming chapters anyway enjoy or fear the very angry Nephalem chapter, should I start doing recaps of what's happened the last few chapters since I release these so sporadically.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Academy**

The Morningstar kids were sitting in Dr. Cerberus's coffee shop and bookstore drinking and talking "so what should we do this weekend as siblings we rarely if ever hang out anymore?" asked Mabus.

"Mabus don't be so clingy to your older and younger siblings bro, after all baby brother finally got himself a harem of beautiful witches that he needs to claim this weekend." said Armilus and the other males in the family patted their youngest brother on the back.

"Yeah he also let a male into his group so brother what's that about you swinging both ways?" asked Napoleon.

"No I give all witches an equal shot but I think you guys should be giving Mabus some attention afterall he might suffer from middle child syndrome since I came along." said Cain smirking.

"Ah is little Mabus jealous he's not the baby of the family anymore." said Pandora hugging the teen to her.

"Dora let me go." said Mabus and the siblings laughed.

 **Morningstar home**

Cain was at home packing his bags to go with Sabrina to the Academy of Unseen Arts with Sabrina to keep an eye on her though he knew that he wouldn't be the only demonic being there no and he felt he should be prepared to grit his teeth.

Cain felt his connection to Sabrina go off, "hey Cain what do you know about the academy of unseen arts?" asked Sabrina.

"Not much my siblings and parents have been going there to scout witches you could say it was how my dad met your dad and they became friends." said Cain.

"So your family never talked about the school?" asked Sabrina.

"Nope." said Cain.

"Can you talk to me till I go to sleep?" asked Sabrina.

"Of course Sabrina." said Cain and the two talked till Sabrina's part of the link went quiet.

"Cain fell asleep thinking of Sabrina.

 **The next day**

Cain woke up and went downstairs for breakfast his mother gave him some hex bags to protect him from the other demons and witches his siblings reminded him there would be a great many of Witches that would be hot and perfect for his following.

He hugged his mother goodbye said his goodbyes to the rest of the family and walked to the the woods to meet Sabrina and they made their way to the school.

"Gehenna Station." said Cain "if I was a mortal I'd make the association with the Blue Exorcist anime." said Cain.

As he and Sabrina walked up they saw a young boy Cain recognized the boy was a ghost and he wondered how the boy had died, if the need arose he would ask him.

They went inside and Quentin describe the buildings architecture to them Cain saw the statue of his father in the center of the school "center of the universe aren't you old man, arrogant prick." said Cain.

Sabrina went to her music class and Cain had to watch from the sidelines like other guardian beings,

Hearing Sabrina sing Cain thought that she sounded like an angel "you have a voice like a seraphim Sabrina." Cain mentally told her.

"Thanks Cain." she said back.

 **Lunch**

At Lunch Cain was given a table and told that the five witches he chose would sit there with him at the head Sabrina and him took their seat and Nick and the three weird sisters came in "alright so why don't we all go around the table and you all tell me why you chose to follow me and not any of my older siblings or father or mother, or stepmother." said Cain the weird sisters said that he was the son of the dark lord therefore he deserved their eternal loyalty, Nick said he though Cain would be a cool guy to follow, and Sabrina said she would follow him to the ends of the earth dark lord father or not.

 **That night**

Cain was resting his spirit and he sensed something Sabrina in distress and he teleported to her she was in a cell that smelled and felt like death.

Sabrina was shaking and looked like she was about to cry, "Sabrina look at me I'm here." said Damian and sabrina looked into Cains eyes.

"Cain I'm scared." said Sabrina.

"It's alright Sabrina just concentrate on me." said Cain, and Sabrina cuddled up to Cains chest.

"Sabrina who put you in here?" asked Cain.

"The weird sisters." said Sabrina and she fell asleep in Cain's chest and Cain thought about how best to punish the weird sisters for this.

"Don't punish them just yet Cain please." said Sabrina as she tried to sleep.

 **The next day**

Before sunrise Cain teleported out of the cell and back to his room.

 **With the older Morningstar siblings**

"Did anybody else feel Cain's anger just spike?" asked Pandora.

"Yeah they guy must be angry about grandfather knows what." said Mabus.

 **With Cain**

Cain was resting again when he felt Sabrina in distress again and he teleported to her in front of her "again, Sabrina this has to stop." said Cain holding Sabrina and spreading his aura out to let other demons know approach them then they'll die his eyes turning red and pupils going slit.

When the sun rose Cain was just getting angrier with his three followers for messing with Sabrina.

"One more chance they have one more chance if they do this again they will be punished Sabrina." said Cain.

The young ghost boy Quinton appeared "its over miss." said Quinten.

"Quinton's right Brina its over." said Cain.

"Quinton you shouldn't be here there's something out here." said Sabrina.

"Nothing can hurt him anymore Brina." said Cain.

"Lord Cain is right come on I'll show you two." said Quinton.

Quinton brought them to a graveyard.

"Quinton did you all die by the harrowing?" asked Cain.

"Yes lord Cain we did." said Quinton and other kids appeared.

"Sabrina if I don't stop this then it might be your headstone that's here next." said Cain and he went to punish the weird sisters.

"Cain hang on let me talk to my aunts." said Sabrina as she stopped him from probably killing the weird sisters.

Sabrina called her aunts she knew to keep Cain from doing something he would regret she needed to stop the harrowing.

So she called her aunts and they met with Blackwood.

There was an argument and Sabrina took her aunts to see the ghost children.

Aunt Hilda helped the children get revenge and Sabrina got Cain to help them and make that the weird sisters punishment.

 **That night**

Cain and the ghost children waited at the hanging tree.

"Lord Cain can we ask you why aren't you with Queen Evelyn anymore?" asked Quinton.

"I made mistakes with Eve and lets leave it at that." said Cain and Sabrina and the Weird Sisters came and the sisters were about to hang Sabrina and Cain appeared.

"Well, well, what do we have here three bitches hanging their high priestess now tell me what's stopping me from punishing you three?" asked Cain.

"Lord Cain please she isn't deserving of the love you giver her." said Prudence.

"I'll be the judge of that Prudence." said Cain and he waved his hands and the ghost kids appeared and the sisters were floating and Cain started choking the three now listen up you three there will be no more Harrowings if you so much as think it I will know and I will burn you in the pit." said Cain and he let them down and they were breathing hard.

"Please master forgive us." said Prudence.

"It's not me you need to beg forgiveness from." said Cain "apologize to Sabrina or you will be punished further." said Cain.

The three did and bowed before them "good girls now run along." said Cain and they left.

 **The next day**

Cain and Sabrina went home the next day.

 **That night**

Cain was about to go to sleep when he felt a demon near Sabrina "well shit." said Cain.

 **A.N. Alright guys here's the newest chapter I'm running out of ideas so I need your guys help what should I do for the next chapter what should I do next chapter should Cain go into Sabrina's dream and save her from the demon, should she dream of Cain or Harvey or both and I know I implied Cain would get angrier than he seemed but Sabrina was keeping him from actually killing the sisters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Dream demon Vs. The Dark Light**

The Morningstar parents were sitting around the table reading and writing the elder children in the living room while the youngest child slept when all of a sudden they all heard Cain rushing downstairs they saw dressed in his hardened leather outfit that was light as a feather and stronger than steel "Cain what's wrong son." asked Lilith.

"Sabrina is in danger there's a demon in her house." said Cain getting ready to leave.

"Whoa what kind of demon Cain." said Lucifer.

"I don't know a demon, demon I couldn't get a good fix on it because SABRINA IS FRIGHTENED AND NEEDS MY HELP." screamed Cain at his family.

"Calm down if its the one I think it is then we can just trap it again." said Lucifer "there are protocols that the Spellman family must follow to keep the demon trapped in their house I'm sure they'll take care of the bitch, just wait a little bit son." said Lucifer.

Lucifer was right Sabrina was calm now so Cain and family went to rest but Cain couldn't shake the feeling that Sabrina was still in danger so he decided to go to the Spellman families dreams and convinced his family they should all go just incase and he sent Sloth to the house to check on Salem and the other familiars.

Cain arrived in Sabrinas dream and honestly he had been expecting something along the lines of her and Harvey getting married her telling him the truth and then ending up in a witches trap but what he got was a lot more on the strange side it was her and him discussing something.

"Cain what will our relationship become?" asked Sabrina.

"I'm gonna be king of heaven and hell and you'll be my queen and there will be eternal peace between heaven, hell, and, earth." said Cain.

Dream Cain hugged Sabrina to him when witch and demon hunters showed up the witch hunters made Sabrina watch as they tortured dream Cain and killed him Cain grabbed Sabrina and brought her to his dream world since demons couldn't invade other demonic entities dreams.

\ "Cain is that you what happened I just saw you get tortured and killed?" asked Sabrina.

"It's all a nightmare Sabrina a dream demon or mare as some call them is trying to manipulate you and your family into telling you how to escape the house." said Cain.

"What do we do Cain?" asked Sabrina.

"We need a dream catcher." said Cain.

"Wait those work?" Sabrina asked.

"Yep." said Cain.

"Sabrina, Cain there you are." a voice said the two turned around and saw Ms. Wardwell.

"Ms. Wardwell how did you get here?" asked Sabrina.

"A gin-cleared mind, self induced sleep, and clear intent can go a long way Sabrina." said Ms. Wardwell.

"Ok Sabrina I'm gonna wake up try and get into your house and wake you then we can stop the genderbent Freddy Krueger." said Cain.

"I think Sabrina should run Cain." said Ms. Wardwell.

"Ms. Wardwell we both know she wouldn't do that." said Cain.

Cain and Ms. Wardwell teleported away, Cain teleported to the house and Sabrina woke up.

"Hmm, guess Madame Satan did that for me." said Cain to himself.

"Come on Sabrina we need to find your aunts spiders." said Cain and they went to find the spiders they found the spiders and took them to the parlor.

"Batibat come to us." said Cain and Batibat appeared.

"Wow you are genderbent wanna be Freddy Krueger." said Cain, and Sabrina started chanting the spell.

"Fun fact about dream catchers Batibat they don't catch dreams they catch nightmares." said Cain.

"Sometimes the oldest most simplest magic works." said Sabrina and the demon was caught in their web, around the house the Spellman family awoke and the Morningstar family woke in their home.

"So Cain was right." said Lucifer.

Cain teleported back to his house and saw his father "It's been a long night go get some rest Cain." said Lucifer, Cain did just that went to his bed and passed out.

 **Finally its over I hit a snag of writers block on this story and while I feel like this chapter could be better this is just gonna have to do I've been writing this chapter for awhile I wanted it to be done so its shorter than most of my chapter next chapter I take a trick from supernatural Sam's psychic exorcism trick see ya guys next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Demonic Exorcisms**

Cain's dreams that night were unusual not as unusual as it could have been but it was strange, he saw Sabrina only she looked different she wore a crown of gold and had black wings coming out of her back much like Cain's own wings only hers looked like they were closer to bat wings with fur and feathers rather than Cain's own raven wings.

Sabrina stared at him gave a smirk and her eyes flashed red and Cain woke up, "What the hell was that?" Cain whispered to himself.

Cain looked outside and saw it was morning, Cain got dressed and was on his way downstairs to eat breakfast.

 **A sometime earlier**

Lucifer sat in a leather chair drinking whisky looking in the fire thinking of his old friends Edward and Diana Spellman and the daughter they left behind Sabrina his sons current lover and the possible future queen of hell possibly heaven as well.

"Are you going to tell him the truth Samael?" asked Lilith as she came in.

"I don't know Lily how would he react finding out?" Lucifer asked.

"He's our son, he'll be more upset we didn't tell him the truth then about the truth." said Lilith.

"I just think we need to wait a little longer." said Lucifer.

"That's your decision love." said Lilith and she went to make breakfast for her family.

Lucifer heard all his children coming downstairs, Lucifer watched his youngest son, his youngest had a look in his eye saying he saw something he didn't understand.

"Cain, come here, I have a new training lesson I want you to do for the week." Lucifer said.

"What is it dad?" asked Cain.

"You'll be learning to exorcise demons with your demonic powers." said Lucifer.

Lucifer and Cain ate breakfast and Lucifer took Cain into the woods, Lucifer summoned a demon into a dead body where Lucifer got it Cain had no idea, "Now Cain concentrate focus on finding the demons soul." said Lucifer

Cain did as his father asked and he found the demons soul in the dead body he concentrated his psychic energy to the demons soul, "good Cain now train pulling the demons soul from the body." said Lucifer.

Cain started to pull the demon out but the process was difficult blood started to pour out of Cain's nose and Cain stopped pulling and the demon just laughed at Cain, "the little baby devil can't do it." said the demon and Cain just set the demon on fire.

"Well that didn't work we'll have to try again later for now go to school." said Lucifer.

"Yes father." said Cain he went inside and grabbed his school bag and some kleenex to clean the blood from his face, and Cain left the house, upon arrival at school Cain found Sabrina who looked upset.

"Hey what's wrong Brina?" Cain asked Sabrina.

"Ms Wardwell's been lying to me Cain, she's a witch who my father asked to look after me." said Sabrina.

"Ok Sabrina I want you to think about this more Ms. Wardwell has always been there with advice for you whether that advice is good or bad is debatable, and from what dad told me Edward Spellman was a man who wanted to protect his family so I can see the man making sure you had as much protection as possible from family, friends, and allies he made in the magical world so before cutting her out of your life think of everything she's done or tried to do for you, not many would do that." said Cain.

"You're right Cain." said Sabrina, the two went into the library and they heard Harvey Roz and Suzy talking, Cain listened in.

"Brina I may have to do something soon," said Cain.

"What is it Cain?" asked Sabrina.

"Your friend Suzy's uncle may be possessed I may have to send it back to the pit." said Cain.

"An actual demonic possession?" asked Sabrina.

"Yes as rare as they are they can happen usually demons who have finally reached their limit so I need to perfect this psychic exorcism ability as soon as possible." said Cain.

Cain continued the day then went home, "Dad we have a demon in town." said Cain.

"Where and who?" asked Lucifer.

"I don't know the demon but the vessel is Jesse Putnam," said Cain.

"Well then you have a few days to get the psychic exorcism down from what I know about this town the mines had a demon called Apophis sealed in it, while it is also a gateway to hell." said Lucifer.

"Yes father," said Cain.

Cain went to the basement and summoned more demons into cadavers, Cain began trying to exorcise them with varying degrees of success and bleeding out, he could exorcise demons a bit but he always came out with bleeding nose, and eyes, as well as a splitting headache if it hadn't been for his demonic healing he might have fallen over dead by now.

Later that night Cain got a call from Sabrina, "Yes Sabrina?" asked Cain.

"Cain, what do you know of a demon called Apophis?" asked Sabrina.

"The Devouring worm, well not much he's a powerful demon, possibly either was inspired by or is the Egyptian god of chaos and evil, and he was sealed away some centuries ago right here in Greendale," said Cain.

"Is it possible for witches to perform an exorcism?" asked Sabrina.

"Not with a traditional Exorcism, but I know your father made one, I don't know where it is but it does exist, but Sabrina be careful and don't make physical contact with Jesse, Apophis is a parasite he's eating Jesse from the inside out and if Harvey, Roz, and Suzy all made physical contact they're next," said Cain.

Cain continued with his exorcisms taking time off School and asking Pandora to keep an eye on Sabrina form him.

Cain sensed Sabrina was in trouble though, "Damn I'm out of time." Cain shouted.

Cain ran out the door and started flying, "Lucifer shouldn't we stop him?" asked Lilith.

"No this is the only way he'll learn." said Lucifer.

Cain arrived at the Puttnam house and went into Jesses room, "Apophis." said Cain he held his hand out focusing his power and latching onto the demon, "Sabrina continue your exorcism I'll try pulling it out," said Cain.

Sabrina, Zelda, and Ms. Wardwell continued the exorcism calling upon witches of the past for aid, Cain was now bleeding from his eyes, and nose, by the end Apophis was out, "Back to hell." said Cain panted out and set the demon a flame and passed out from exhaustion.

Pandora and Armilus teleported in, "What do you think?" Armilus asked.

"Our youngest brother is as subtle as a Sledge hammer, but he will be powerful now he can add exorcism into his list of abilities." said Pandora and the two elder morningstars took the youngest and left.

 **Thats it thats the end of the chapter I hope you all like it because I keep getting hounded to update it, please guys I'm trying to write as fast as possible but sometimes I just don't feel like this story sometimes I feel like something else now I'm going to try and release the next chapter on Thanksgiving keyword being try don't hold me to that then I'll try to make the holiday chapters as close to the real holiday but when we finish season one can I have a break for a while, don't get me wrong, I'm glad you guys love this story but I can't make this my only work I have more stories on here and Wattpad and if you guys rush me they come out bad because I feel like I have to get them out as fast as possible.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **The Feasts of Feasts**

Cain and Sabrina were laying on Cains bed or more accurately Cain was lying on his bed and Sabrina was straddling his waist making out with him, her shirt discarded to the side, "Satan, Cain I love you." Sabrina moaned during the makeout session.

"I love you to Sabrina." said Cain, Cain went to Sabrina's neck and began to lick and bite it, causing Sabrina to moan more.

Then a knock happened at Cains door, "Cain it's time to take Sabrina home." said Lilith.

"Ok mom." said Cain.

"Aw man." said Sabrina.

"Don't worry we'll continue tomorrow." said Cain giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah alright." said Sabrina with a smile.

Sabrina got her shirt back on and Cain picked her up bridal style, and teleported to the Spellman family home, "see you tomorrow Bri." said Cain.

"You to my demonic angel." said Sabrina and they kissed one more time and Cain left.

Sabrina walked up to her door where she found intestines she's not sure from where, "Auntie's why does it look like the Texas Chainsaw Massacre happened on our front door?" Sabrina called to her aunts.

"We have been chosen to participate in the feast of feasts." said Zelda.

"What's the feast of feasts?" asked Sabrina.

Zelda, Hilda, and Ambrose explained the holiday to Sabrina calling it the witch version of Thanksgiving, only instead of turkey, potatoes, and pie it was a witch and blood.

 **Cain**

Cain came back home, "Well Cain it's that time of year where your uncles, and grandparents visit us for the divine version of Thanksgiving." said Lucifer.

"Please tell me were not eating people this year?" asked Cain.

"Of course not were eating meats and birds from all over the world excluding human flesh of course, we only ate human flesh the last few years because we needed to do something with the meat after they rebelled." said Lucifer.

Cain just kept silent and went back to his room, his cell phone went off signaling a text from Sabrina, "Hey." the text read.

"Hey miss me already?" Cain sent back.

"Ha of course I do but I need to ask you something, how do you feel about the feast of feasts?" the next text read.

"You mean the insane cannibal thanksgiving that witches think they have to practice because my family is a family of meat eater?" asked Cain via text.

"Yeah." Sabrina sent back.

"I think it's straight up bonkers, and I'm a conscience objector, I actually heard your father ended that tradition long ago." Cain sent back.

"So why is it still happening?" asked Sabrina.

"My guess Blackwood supposebly saw a vision from my father that told him to, Blackwood is a religious leader, one that can prove his god exists to his followers but one nonetheless, he's also human he interprets what he thinks my father wants which is actually usually wrong, like most priests and other religious leaders." Cain sent back.

"My family just got nominated to participate in choosing the queen of the feast, aunt Zelda is doing it." said Sabrina.

"Your aunt is very much devoted to my father almost to the point of obsession in my opinion, but then again most of the Church of Night are, but none of us want any Spellman to be on the chopping block, but I can gladly say I'm happy it's not you," said Cain.

"That's sweet of you kind of but I don't want my aunt to be eaten," said Sabrina.

"Bri don't do something crazy," said Cain.

"Like what?" asked Sabrina, Cain could tell she was acting innocent on the other end.

"I'm not giving you any ideas, let's meet in front of the school tomorrow," said Cain.

"Yeah ok," said Sabrina and the two ended their conversation, but before going to sleep Cain received one more text it was a file download Cain downloaded and opened it and it was a picture of Sabrina in some sexy black lingerie with a sexy smirk and wink.

"I love it when that girl acts on her passion and lust." said Cain to himself and he went to bed.

 **The next day**

Cain got up and got dressed then went to school, he met Sabrina in front of the school, "Hey did you like the picture I sent?" asked Sabrina.

"Yeah, I've got to say black is definitely your color with a bit of red sprinkled in." said Cain.

"Thanks behave and you might get to see it in person soon," said Sabrina.

"I look forward to it." said Cain, the two went about their day, in Ms. Wardwells class she gave them the project to dig up their family roots in the town and learn the history of the town through their blood lines.

After that Sabrina went to the Academy of unseen arts Cain was sent on a demon hunting mission by his father, the demon was a lower demon nothing to worry about for him he just set a flame and sent the cretin back to hell.

Apparently Lucifer wanted to attend the choosing of the queen of the feast so the morningstar family was in attendance in the shadows, when Sabrina came in and said she was going to be the tribute instead of her aunt, "Oh great, now she's playing chicken with the false one." said Cain not noticing his father look away when he spoke about the false Satan.

The papers were lit and luckily Sabrina was spared but another one of Cains coven members was chosen, Prudence and Sabrina was the handmaiden, "Wonderful this can't go bad at all." said Cain sarcastically.

Cain went home and later that night Sabrina called him, "Hey Bri whats wrong?" asked Cain.

"Cain can I come over and stay with you, the weird sisters are having an orgy with Nick, and Ambrose and I can't get any sleep." said Sabrina.

Instead of answering Cain summoned Sabrina to him, "You can take my bed I'll take the floor," said Cain.

"No need I did say you would get to see that lingerie in person didn't I?" asked Sabrina as she took off her clothes then got him out of his.

"No sex, but we can cuddle in our underwear." said Sabrina as she pulled Cain into bed and the two were making out heavily till they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next day Sabrina got dressed and Cain sent her home to tend to Prudence more.

Cain got ready for school and went to School where he met up with Sabrina and Prudence.

"Bri, Prudence, both of you look lovely today." said Cain.

"Thank you my lord." said Prudence.

"Wanting more than last night to happen Cain?" asked Sabrina teasingly.

"If possible yes, and Sabrina am I bringing out some deep seeded teasing nature in you?" asked Cain.

"Maybe a little when I'm around you, you just make me feel a little bit more naughty." said Sabrina in Cains ear seductively.

"Your starting to act like a witch now Sabrina." said Prudence.

"Alright you two lets get inside, Sabrina me and Mabus have to prepare some fake research to explain our family for the project so I won't be able to meet with you in the library but remember I always have an ear out for you, all of you." said Cain to Sabrina and Prudence.

"Alright Cain see you later," said Sabrina.

Cain did all the things you do in highschool and at lunch/break went to the library to meet with his twin Mabus.

"Alright so we know most settlers here were witches or witch hunters, so do we say our 'ancestors' were witches?" asked Mabus.

"I think it's easier to say we were soldiers since, our family is always going to war with each other, oh the amount of times dad and uncle Micheal have almost ended the world having a sibling spat." said Cain.

"Yeah definitely now was Greendale around during the revolution?" asked Mabus.

"Most definitely the witch hysteria was happening in america around the 1600s the revolution didn't happen till the seventeen hundreds," said Cain.

The two both agreed their ancestors were soldiers in britain who retired to greendale and fought in the revolution, it helped that their father had a slight british accent to sell it.

"By the way dad said to tell you that, gramps and our uncles will be arriving today." said Mabus.

"Great," said Cain.

Mabus went home after school, and Cain went to hang out with Sabrina not wanting to deal with his father and uncle fighting.

Cain and Sabrina sat in the woods together, "Cain can you convince Prudence to not go through with this?" asked Sabrina.

"I doubt she'd listen to me after all if it came down to me or father she'd definitely choose dad she's dead set on being a part of him," said Cain.

"Do you know someone who can?" asked Sabrina.

"Talk to Ms. Wardwell she might know someone, but Sabrina be careful I can't always protect you when you break traditions like this." said Cain.

"I will Cain don't worry ok." Sabrina and she kissed Cain and went home.

"Well time to head home." Cain said to himself, he teleported right to his room and put up sound proofing wards so he wouldn't hear the inevitable fight between his father and uncle.

He lay on his bed and fell asleep for awhile.

 **A few days later**

Cain, sat at thanksgiving dinner with his family, it was definitely awkward to say the least after all none of Gods sons really liked each other except uncle Gabriel but he liked everyone and was the self proclaimed fun one, of the family but he also ran away and became Loki the norse god of mischief, when he was younger.

Luckily dinner ended without Lucifer and Micheal killing each other and God and his angels left.

Cain went to bed not knowing tomorrow would be the beginning of a very straining time for him and Sabrina.

 **Happy Thanksgiving everyone I wrote this down in about an hour without watching the episode so I hope you like it I said I would try to get this out on Thanksgiving and I did it actually so I hope you like it I might not update again till I finish everything up to the Christmas episode then I'll post all the chapters leading up to Christmas but I might also not feel like writing this story for awhile I might want to take a break well see you guys next time.**


End file.
